


Imagine: Waking up in your angel's embrace.

by webcricket



Series: Castiel Imagines [54]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Morning After, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webcricket/pseuds/webcricket





	Imagine: Waking up in your angel's embrace.

Limbs a loose tangle of sateen sheets cocooned in strong seraphim arms, Castiel snuggles you nearer, skin to skin, as you begin to surface from the serene depths of slumber. Stirring within his secure embrace, sleep-laden lashes lifting, a dazzling gleam of blue greets you. “You stayed,” you murmur around a lazy smile and stifle the yawn that punctuates the delight of your discovery.

“Of course I stayed,” he says; usual gravel rasp softened to a purr, his answer to your waking astonishment makes it seem to you the thought never once occurred to him to rise rather than idle the hours beside your unconscious body whilst you drifted through a sea of dreams where he could not hope to follow.

“I thought you’d-” Suddenly shy in the intimacy of the morning hour, you hesitate; biting the petal of your lower lip, the bliss-battered flesh tingles between your teeth in echo of his kisses. 

His eyes track the motion, focus flitting between the quiver of uncertainty inhabiting the plump pink pout and your shyly lowering lids. Compelling you to speak your mind, imbuing the unspoken words with courage of life, he brings a thumb up to brush the bow of your mouth. 

Insecurities spilling over, you manage the willpower meet his patient gaze. “You _know_ -” 

His brow arcs in silent encouragement of, _‘What?’_  

“Have better things to do,” you sputter in a rush of breath.

A small smile instantly sets upon his features. Slipping his fingers behind your ear and into your hair, leaning in to lay his forehead to yours, sincerity simmers in the sapphire of his irises. “What could be better than _this_?”

The dawn realization of his devotion flutters your heart and suffuses you with a heat more radiant than that of the sun; cheeks warmly aglow, you swear you’ve never heard a sweeter sentiment spoken.


End file.
